El Libro de las Sombras
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: Kagome ya no puede soportar más la indiferencia de Inuyasha, viendo que él no hace más que preocuparse por Kikyo. Sin embargo, cuando esta sale gravemente herida tras una batalla con Naraku, Kagome emprenderá un viaje en solitario para encontrar a una bruja de leyenda, la única capaz de conseguir sanar a la sacerdotisa. ¡Regalo para bruxi!


_¡Hola hola! Este es un regalito MUY atrasado para mi querida bruxi (link en mi profile). ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡La adoro! Y aunque ya se pasó por mucho la fecha de su cumpleaños no necesito razones para hacerle regalitos, mi amor es suficiente(L) :3 El fic iba a ser un One!Shot pero como siempre me enrollo más que una persiana, al final se alargará. Creo que serán dos, quizás tres capis como mucho, no más. Iba a estar basado en la canción 'Hechizos, pócimas y brujería' de Mägo de Oz (grupo del cual ambas somos fangirls xD) pero al final empecé a mezclar y me inspiré en la mitad de su discografía ahahahaha El fic tendrá un poquito de un montón de canciones las cuales iré dejando los links a youtube. Sin más, dejo paso al fic._

_**Disclaimer:** por supuesto, los personajes y el universo son de Rumiko, la trama de la historia es totalmente mía._

_**Dedicatoria:** ¡A mí querida bruxiña! Porque me encanta hablar contigo, 'insultarnos' con cariño (¡Turca!) lol Y simplemente porque eres adorable y no se puede evitar quererte :) Espero de todo corazón que te guste esta historia, algo extraña y diferente a todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero que lleva todo mi esfuerzo y cariño. Por supuesto, pronto me pondré con la actu de Forever Young para ti xD Disfruta(L)_

_**Antes de leer:** el fic está ambientado en la época en la que Kikyo salva a Miroku, justo antes del monte Azusa. Supuestamente solo se queda con ellos el tiempo necesario para curar a Miroku cuando se le extiende el veneno y ya, pero aquí para beneficio del fic hice que los acompañara en su viaje durante un tiempo :P_

_**Links a youtube** de las canciones de este capi: 'Hechizos, pócimas y brujería' (/watch?v=C0SZyHYKZZ8) y 'Kelpie' (/watch?v=FS7NP0lvWVc)._

_¡A leer! =)_

* * *

¿Quién sabe de hechizos que duerman las penas?  
¿Quién sabe de pócimas para olvidar?  
Si la brujería es capaz de curarme  
¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

_(Hechizos, pócimas y brujería - Mägo de Oz)_

* * *

**EL LIBRO DE LAS SOMBRAS**  
Parte I

**·**

_Otra vez se encontraba en ese sitio, caminando a través de un bosque en llamas. Le parecía escuchar a lo lejos la lluvia torrencial en medio de una tormenta, y los truenos retumbaban en su cabeza, pero eso no tenía sentido, puesto que no veía la lluvia y en todo caso esta debería apagar el fuego. Pero no, este nunca cesaba. Entonces encuentra un camino entre las llamas y echa a correr. Da a un claro con una pequeña cabaña desvencijada y con el techo de paja en el centro, el ambiente se vuelve de pronto frío y el vaho sale espeso de su boca, como si su propia alma quisiera escapar de entre sus labios. De pronto escucha el graznido de un cuervo, fuerte como si lo tuviera mismo en los oídos, y cuando se gira en busca del animal aparece él, mirándola serio, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ella sin remedio._

— _¡No! ¡Inuyasha no me dejes! — grita ella echando a correr tras él, pero por mucho que corra nunca parece moverse de su sitio, hasta que él se detiene y se vuelve hacia ella. De pronto el escenario cambia y se encuentran de nuevo en el prado donde se sitúa el pozo, donde ella le confesó su amor sin tapujos por primera vez. El frío ha pasado y una brisa suave mece sus cabellos, mientras los rayos del sol calientan su piel. Cuando alza la vista de nuevo hacia el hanyou, la mirada indiferente que le devuelven sus ojos ámbar le provoca un escalofrío._

— _Es lo mejor Kagome. Ahora que Kikyo y yo estamos juntos de nuevo no tienes que ayudarnos más con la perla, ella puede buscarla por ti — le dice mortalmente serio._

— _¡No! No me abandones — solloza. — Inuyasha, yo te amo._

— _Lo siento, Kagome — le dice entonces con un semblante entristecido. — Quiero a Kikyo — siente que algo se rompe en su interior cuando él le dice esas palabras a las que siempre tuvo tanto miedo. Las lágrimas caen sin censura por sus mejillas. — Nuestros caminos se separan hoy Kagome. Es lo mejor para todos. Vuelve a casa con tu familia y se feliz._

_Inuyasha echa a andar de nuevo y desaparece entre la maleza del bosque. Cuando alza la vista está de nuevo en el claro de la cabaña, el frío calándola hasta los huesos. Vuelve a escuchar un graznido y un cuervo de tres ojos se posa en el viejo tejado, observándola con sus orbes amarillentas..._

Kagome se levanta agitada, con la respiración forzosa y notando el pulso acelerado en su sien. Mira a su alrededor e intenta recordar dónde se encuentra. En la oscuridad distingue la austera habitación de estilo antiguo propio del Sengoku, junto a ella ve a su amiga Sango durmiendo en un _futon_ y al otro lado otro _futon _vacío.

Kikyo.

Recuerda entonces como lograron pasar la noche a cubierto en la casa de un señor feudal de la zona gracias a Miroku. Recuerda también como desde hace días la sacerdotisa les acompaña a pesar de que el monje ya se encontraba en prefectas condiciones. Observa de nuevo el lecho vacío. Prefiere no pensar en dónde puede estar, o con quién. Vuelve a tumbarse intentando volverse a dormir, pero solo logra sumirse en un sueño incómodo e intermitente, constantemente acechado por sus peores miedos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente recogen todas sus cosas dispuestos a continuar su viaje. Kagome preparaba su mochila — que ahora ya estaba bastante pequeña ya que llevaba tiempo sin ir por casa, apenas le quedaba algo de la comida basura que se había traído de su época— mientras Sango terminaba de ponerse su traje de exterminadora. Esta observaba como la morena empujaba las cosas dentro de su mochila, y finalmente decide sacar el tema.

— Kagome, ¿estás bien? — le pregunta con cara preocupada.

— Sí, claro — le contesta desviando la mirada de su amiga.

— Esta noche te escuché quejarte en sueños, y últimamente te noto algo apagada.

— No es nada Sango — le responde con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. — Es solo que no estoy durmiendo bien últimamente, nada más — se dispone a salir de la habitación ya con su mochila, pero la castaña la detiene sujetándola con cuidado del brazo.

— ¿Es por ella? — no necesitaba nombrarla, supo que sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba cuando vio el semblante de Kagome ensombrecerse de tristeza. No pudo evitar abrazar a su amiga con fuerza, podía imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y no soportaba verla sufrir. Podía intentar mostrar una sonrisa en todo momento, y la mayoría de la gente no notaría nada raro, pero a ella no se le había escapado su cambio de actitud, como el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba cada vez que los veía juntos. Kagome se aferró a Sango como si de un salvavidas se tratara, conteniendo las lágrimas con fuerza.

— Es horrible Sango — sollozó. — Cada vez que me acuesto siento miedo a quedarme dormida y volver a tener ese horrible sueño, y durante el día siento un nudo en el estómago cuando los veo juntos. Lo peor de todo es que Inuyasha se ve tan feliz — murmuró. — Me siento horrible, deseo que él sea feliz pero no dejo de pensar que… ojalá ella no hubiera venido con nosotros jamás — sintió como sus hombros se convulsionaban mientras intentaba contener el llanto. — Soy despreciable, ¿verdad?

— No — exclamó Sango alejando un poco a su amiga para mirarla a la cara. — Es normal, a veces el amor nos provoca sentimientos que no nos gustan, nos hace posesivos y egoístas… Pero a pesar de todo tú sigues queriendo que él sea feliz y tratas de entablar una buena relación con Kikyo. Eres demasiado buena Kagome, no debes sentirte mal por pensar en ti misma.

Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y le agradeció en apenas un murmullo. Sango le sonrió, tratando de reconfortarla un poco, y salió de la habitación para dejarle algo de intimidad antes de enfrentar al resto. Permaneció pensativa un momento, recapacitando sobre las palabras de su amiga. Finalmente, y todavía hecha un lío, suspiró y salió al exterior para continuar todos juntos su viaje. Inuyasha hizo algún comentario que ni siquiera escuchó sobre su tardanza y Shippo lo insultó enzarzándose los dos en una discusión infantil.

Mientras todos empezaban a caminar, Kagome alzó la vista. Desde la rama de un frondoso árbol, un gran cuervo de un brillante plumaje negro y con tres ojos amarillos parecía observarla fijamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por completo, y con un horrible presentimiento asentado en la boca de su estómago echó a correr hasta alcanzar al grupo.

* * *

Tras un día de viaje, Naraku se cruzó en su camino de nuevo, esta vez su marioneta venía acompañada por Kagura y Kanna solamente, sin rastro de sus demás extensiones. No tenía sentido viendo los últimos encuentros, pero en ese momento tenían que preocuparse de sobrevivir. Inuyasha luchaba contra la youkai del viento y Sango contra Kanna, quien no hacía más que absorber con su espejo su _boomerang_ y devolvérselo con fuerza redoblada una y otra vez. Mientras Kagome y Kikyo se deshacían de las abejas venenosas con sus flechas Miroku usaba su báculo para luchar contra los tentáculos de Naraku con la ayuda de Shippo y Kirara.

La lucha se estaba haciendo más tediosa que nunca, Miroku todavía no estaba en plena forma tras su aún reciente recuperación, y las dos youkais parecían especialmente resistentes y tenaces. Inuyasha tenía la parte superior de su _hakama_ hecho jirones y su cuerpo se veía lleno de cortes ensangrentados. Por su parte, la resistencia de Sango empezaba a agotarse en esa lucha sin sentido donde ninguno de sus ataques alcanzaba su objetivo. Las sacerdotisas, que seguían limpiando el cielo de las abejas venenosas, de vez en cuando cubrían las espaldas del monje o de alguno de sus compañeros. Estaban agotados y algunos incluso tenían heridas que podrían llegar a volverse peligrosas sino acababan rápido con esa lucha. Finalmente Kagome y Kikyo lograron acabar con las abejas por completo. Miroku sonrió esperanzado, soltando el rosario que contenía el poder de su _kazaana_.

— Kanna — dijo entonces la marioneta de Naraku todavía con la vista fija en sus enemigos. — Libéralo.

Sin gesto alguno de afirmación siquiera, la pequeña youkai colocó su espejo de cara hacia el grupo, que rápidamente se replegaron. La superficie acristalada del espejo de pronto empezó a moverse en forma de ondas, como cuando se lanza una piedra en un lago y pequeñas ondas concéntricas se forman en el agua. Entonces, el espejo empezó a brillar con un leve resplandor y pudieron ver como una mano comenzaba a salir de él.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios es eso? — exclamó Shippo.

Finalmente un engendro salió de su interior. El monstruo a pesar de ser enorme tenía forma humana pero sus brazos eran más largos de lo normal, llegando casi hasta el suelo, caminaba a cuatro patas y emitía extraños gruñidos guturales. Tenía la piel muy pálida, pero con un extraño color verde oliva cubierta de escamas en algunas zonas, y una irregular mata de pelo oscuro sobre lo que se suponía que era su cabeza, grande y desproporcionada. No tenía ojos, en su lugar solo había una horrenda cicatriz, como si se los hubieran arrancado de cuajo, cubierta parcialmente por unas sucias vendas que le quedaban algo flojas. Mantenía la boca entreabierta mientras respiraba con dificultad, con la lengua fuera y restos de saliva escurriéndose hasta el suelo. Kagome se sorprendió al ver que no tenía un solo diente o colmillo en la boca, como si se tratara de un recién nacido.

— Os presento mi última creación. Sé que parece muy… primitivo, pero estoy seguro de que os sorprenderá — dijo Naraku con sorna, para inmediatamente después desaparecer, quedando solo Kagura, Kanna, y el nuevo engendro.

El grupo se había quedado paralizado ante ese nuevo ser tan diferente a todo lo que habían visto. Kagura sonrió de forma socarrona desde el aire sobre su pluma. Inuyasha soltó un gruñido y blandió su espada con fuerza.

— Solo es otro más de tus bichos que siempre derrotamos, ¡y este no será diferente! — gritó el hanyou, mientras daba un salto con _Tessaiga _en sus manos lista para atacar.

El monstruo movió repentinamente la cabeza en dirección al hanyou, como un animal que se asusta al escuchar un ruido inesperado.

— _¡Kaze no kizu!_ — gritó mientras se abalanzaba corriendo sobre el monstruo. Estaba a punto de partirlo en dos con su espada, cuando de pronto este pegó un salto con increíble agilidad alejándose de la trayectoria de la espada. Nadie se imaginó que un ser con su tamaño y sus características podría moverse con tal rapidez, antes de que se dieran cuenta este se encontraba en frente del monje que lo observaba aterrado. Puede que ninguno más se diera cuenta, quizás Kikyo pudiera gracias a su poder espiritual, pero Miroku pudo notar perfectamente las desgarradoras emociones que provenían del engendro. Le golpearon con fuerza y en su propia piel, la confusión, la demencia, y sobretodo el desgarrador dolor que provenían de esa criatura, y que provocaron que durante unos segundos el monje se viera paralizado totalmente, apenas conteniendo la respiración y viendo aterrado como el engendro se abalanzaba sobre él. En un instante el monstruo agarró al monje por el cuello y lo alzó, haciéndole casi imposible el respirar, entonces fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta de la enorme cola que sobresalía de la criatura, terminada en un afilado aguijón, y que ahora estaba a apenas unos milímetros del cuello de Miroku.

— ¡NO! — exclamaron varios de sus amigos. Inuyasha echó a correr hacia el monstruo tratando de pararlo, Kagome le apuntó con su arco pero no estaba segura de no ir a darle al monje en un movimiento inesperado. Sango, enfurecida y asustada a partes iguales, se abalanzó contra Kanna sacando su espada, decidida a derrotarla para ir a ayudar al monje, pero esta en lugar de tratar de esquivarla giró su espejo hacia ella.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Lo último que vio Sango antes de quedar inconsciente, fue su propio reflejo, y en cuestión de segundos el espejo la absorbió por completo.

— ¡No! ¡Sango! — chilló Kagome horrorizada.

— ¡S…Sango! — exclamó Miroku tratando de zafarse del agarre sobre su cuello, al ver como la mujer que amaba desaparecía en la nada.

De pronto una flecha se clavó certera en el brazo del engendro que sostenía al monje, al cual dejó caer de bruces contra el suelo. Kagome se giró en la dirección de la que venía la flecha, para encontrarse a Kikyo preparando una segunda flecha. Antes de que tensara el arco por completo, el engendro se situó junto a ella de un salto, partiendo su arco con un golpe de su cola y alzándola en el aire por el cuello. Trató de soltarse de su agarre, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire por el agarre que casi le partía el cuello.

— ¡Kikyo! — gritó Inuyasha lanzándose a por el engendro, pero apenas había empezado a moverse cuando este clavó con fuerza su aguijón en el costado de la sacerdotisa. — ¡ARG! — con un gruñido desgarrador partió al monstruo en dos, que al instante se convirtió en arena deshaciéndose en el aire. Cogió a Kikyo en brazos antes de que esta impactara contra el suelo.

Mientras, Miroku se levantaba todavía con dificultades para retomar el aliento y se acercaba a Kanna. La obligaría a traer a Sango de vuelta o la mataría y la buscaría por su cuenta. Perseguiría al bastardo de Naraku hasta el fin del mismísimo infierno si era necesario. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla Kagura la recogió sobre su pluma, y sin hacer ningún comentario se alejó de allí rápidamente.

— ¡No! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Regresa! — empezó a toser con fuerza, con la garganta adolorida por culpa del engendro, y se dejó caer en el suelo mientras se maldecía.

— Sango… — murmuró Shippo con lágrimas en los ojos, y se refugió en los brazos de una Kagome también al borde del llanto.

* * *

Lograron encontrar una cabaña a las afueras del pueblo más cercano a donde se encontraban. Su único habitante, un viejo ermitaño que vivía allí encerrado alejado de los habitantes del pueblo les puso mala cara al verlos aparecer en su puerta, pero tras ver el estado en el que todos se encontraban y la amenaza de muerte de Inuyasha contra él y todos sus antepasados decidió dejarlos resguardarse. Por pura bondad y caridad de su corazón.

Kagome trataba las heridas del monje —Inuyasha ni siquiera la había dejado acercársele, y no se separaba ni un segundo del cuerpo inconsciente y enfebrecido de Kikyo— mientras Shippo había ido al pueblo montado en Kirara para volver rápidamente con un médico. El doctor, un hombre de mediana edad y con apariencia bondadosa, quedó estupefacto al ver el estado de la sacerdotisa. Obviando el hecho de que esta no tuviera pulso —supuso que sería algún tipo de criatura demoniaca como el chico perro—, los efectos del veneno eran devastadores para el poco tiempo que había transcurrido, y explicó que duraría cinco o seis días máximo si no se encontraba un antídoto. Sin embargo, aseguró no haber visto nunca un veneno como ese y se disculpó al no poder ser de más ayuda. Le colocó unos paños fríos en la cabeza para bajarle algo la temperatura y les dio un par de indicaciones para hacer que la sacerdotisa se encontrara mejor, pero no tenía solución alguna para su problema.

Se marchó apenado por la pobre mujer, pero no podía hacer mucho más. Inuyasha salió de la cabaña maldiciendo y gritando con impotencia, desesperado por volver a ver morir a su primer amor y nuevamente no poder hacer nada al respecto. Cuando volvió a entrar en la cabaña el anciano algo decrépito decidió tratar de ayudar a sus inesperados inquilinos.

— Ese médico es un inútil — escupió con su voz quebradiza. — Pero todavía hay alguien que puede curar a vuestra sacerdotisa — concluyó, y se regodeó al ver como Inuyasha se giraba rápidamente hacia él, captando ahora sí toda su atención.

No pronunció más palabra, como si nunca hubiera abierto la boca, sin duda disfrutando el mantener al odioso hanyou que había invadido su cabaña en vilo, sin embargo este no disponía de mucha paciencia. En un par de zancadas sostenía al viejo en alto por el cuello de su roído kimono.

— Dinos ya lo que sabes o te juro que cuando te destroce tendrán que buscar tus trozos por toda la casa, viejo — amenazó Inuyasha con voz de ultratumba. Kagome casi se lleva las manos a la boca para contener su sorpresa. El hanyou no era la persona más amable de todas, pero nunca lo había visto actuar así. Tan… cruel. Ni siquiera cuando lo conoció por primera vez.

— Va… Vale, vale — dijo el anciano amedrentado. Inuyasha lo soltó sin delicadeza alguna y le lanzó una mirada amenazante, esperando a que comenzara a soltarlo todo. — Cuentan que cerca de aquí, a un par de días de camino a pie hacia el corazón del bosque, se encuentra la cabaña de una bruja a la que llaman Kelpie. Dicen que, a cambio del precio adecuado, Kelpie encuentra la solución a todos tus problemas, e incluso puede curar cualquier enfermedad. Aunque claro, hay quien cree que esto es solo una vieja leyenda.

— ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a esa bruja? — preguntó el hanyou al instante, expectante por la posibilidad de poder salvar a Kikyo.

— Inuyasha — musitó Kagome presintiendo lo que se venía.

— No sabemos cuántos días nos va a llevar encontrar a esa bruja — dijo de pronto Miroku, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen. — Debemos ir a buscar a Sango inmediatamente.

— ¿No has oído al médico? ¡Si no encontramos un antídoto morirá en cinco días! — exclamó el hanyou enfurecido.

— Y a cada minuto que perdemos sin buscar a Sango las posibilidades de encontrarla con vida se reducen — contestó, mortalmente serio. Le agradecía a la señorita Kikyo lo que había hecho por él, pero no iba a poner en riesgo la vida de Sango, fuera cual fuera la razón.

— ¿Vas a dejarla morir? ¿Así sin más? ¡¿Después de lo que hizo por ti?!

— ¿Y tú, Inuyasha? ¿Vas a dejar morir a Sango? — le espetó el monje, mortalmente serio.

Inuyasha lo observó sorprendido, pero incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

— La señorita Kikyo me ayudó mucho, y se lo agradeceré siempre — murmuró algo sombrío. — Pero no debemos olvidar que ya está muerta, e incluso tuvo una segunda oportunidad — Inuyasha lo observó enfurecido a punto de gritarle algo, pero el moreno continuó —, Sango en cambio está viva y es nuestra amiga. Tú haz lo que quieras, pero yo me marcho a buscarla.

Sin más, salió de la cabaña dejando atrás a un dolido y enfurecido hanyou.

— Inuyasha... — empezó Kagome, acercándose levemente a él.

— ¡Déjame en paz! — le espetó con rabia, dándole la espalda y arrodillándose junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Kikyo. — Lárgate tú también si quieres. ¡No os necesito!

Kagome apretó los labios tratando de contener las lágrimas, y asintiendo con la cabeza, a pesar de que sabía que Inuyasha no la miraba, salió por la puerta tras el monje.

Fuera, Miroku se preparaba para partir en busca de Sango junto con Kirara que ya se encontraba en su forma grande. Shippo, cuando la vio, se abalanzó hacia ella saltando sobre su regazo. Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de calmar sus propios nervios.

— Lo siento mucho, sé que Inuyasha se preocupa por Sango, pero ahora mismo no puede pensar con claridad — trató de defenderlo, a pesar de todo el daño que le hacía verlo sufrir por ella, igualmente sentía la necesidad de defenderlo.

— No hace falta que se disculpe por él señorita Kagome, conozco a Inuyasha — suspiró cansado. — Yo tampoco me he portado bien, estoy preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar — la chica agachó la mirada ante la mueca de dolor que mostraba el moreno, tan desgarradora.

— Lo entiendo — dijo finalmente, dejando al pequeño zorro en el suelo. — Por favor, encuentra a Sango, yo... yo debo quedarme aquí con él, intentaré buscar la manera de salvar a Kikyo.

— Pero Kagome... — empezó el zorrito.

— Tranquilo Shippo, todo saldrá bien. Vete con Miroku y ayúdalo en todo lo que necesite ¿sí? Tenéis que traer a Sango sana y salva — le sonrió tratando de motivarle. El pequeño asintió y se subió al lomo de Kirara, donde lo esperaba el monje ya subido.

— Suerte señorita.

— Igualmente — y sin más los observó marchar a través del cielo. Inspiró hondo cogiendo valor, y volvió a entrar en la cabaña.

* * *

Cuando volvió a entrar en la cabaña, el estado de Kikyo parecía ir a peor. Jadeaba entre sudores fríos, se removía inquieta vagando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, y murmuraba plabras ininteligibles. Inuyasha continúa sentado a su lado, sosteniendo la mano de la chica con las suyas.

— I… — intenta pronunciar la sacerdotisa en medio del delirio. — Inuyasha… Inu… Yasha…

— Estoy aquí — la tranquiliza él en un susurro. Kagome siente una punzada dolorosa en el corazón, pero se repone rápidamente, tiene que hablar con el hanyou.

— Inuyasha, ¿puedes venir un momento? Tenemos que hablar — le propone con suavidad, inclinándose a su lado. Él la mira serio, se nota que está muerto de preocupación y que no le gusta dejar a la sacerdotisa sola —sin contar al viejo amargado— pero asiente y sale tras ella de la cabaña.

— Miroku ha ido a buscar a Sango con Kirara y con Shippo, volverán en cuanto la encuentren.

— ¡Keh! Como si me importara lo haga o deje de hacer ese monje malagradecido — exclama.

— No seas tonto, claro que te importa — suspira ella paciente. El hanyou desvía la mirada pero no dice nada. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Kikyo? Deberíamos buscar otro médico que…

— Voy a ir a buscar a la bruja — informó decidido, sin siquiera dejarla terminar de hablar.

— Pero Inuyasha, no sabemos dónde está esa bruja, o si existe siquiera, y no podemos viajar con Kikyo en este estado — intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Iré yo solo, tú te quedarás a cuidar de ella, encontraré a la bruja y conseguiré un antídoto, la arrastraré hasta aquí si es necesario — dijo fiero.

— Inuyasha, escúchame, yo no puedo quedarme con ella, no soy yo con quien quiere estar Kikyo cuando se despierte — le dijo tratando de razonar con él.

— Eso son tonterías, ella puede quedarse contigo yo volveré en cuanto pueda.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando despierte y no te encuentre? ¿Crees que estará feliz solo conmigo? Sólo repite tu nombre una y otra vez — exclamó con tristeza. El hanyou seguía sin cambiar de opinión, ignorando todo lo que ella le decía. — ¿Y si no llegas a tiempo? — Entonces, el albino se giró a verla con una mirada seria. — La supuesta bruja está a dos días de camino en caso de encontrarla a la primera, eso hacen cuatro días de ida y vuelta mínimo. ¿Y si el veneno se extiende antes de eso? ¿Y si no estás aquí cuando eso ocurra? ¿Estaría bien con eso? — le interrogó seria.

— ¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Qué se va a morir? ¿Es eso lo que _quieres_? — espetó furioso. Kagome lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. — Quizás tienes razón y no sea bueno dejarla contigo, no hasta que te deshagas de esos celos absurdos — contestó con una mirada fría, se notaba que la situación lo estaba superando, sin embargo, la chica simplemente no podía creer lo que oía, totalmente anonadada.

— ¿Celos absurdos? ¡Yo no estoy celosa de nadie! ¡Solo me preocupo por ti! — exclamó empezando a cabrearse también, dolida porque después de todos sus intentos por actuar con normalidad, él la había descubierto, y no solo eso sino que lo había utilizado para echárselo en cara.

— ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo actúas desde que nos acompaña? Después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros — le reprochó serio. — Te comportas como una cría.

Kagome abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, las lágrimas a punto de asomar a sus ojos. ¿Eso era todo? Después de esforzarse tanto en entablar amistad con la sacerdotisa, en controlar su envidia y su tristeza al verlos juntos, solo porque Inuyasha se veía tan feliz. ¿Sólo era una cría? ¿Ni siquiera le iba a reconocer eso? Se sintió, triste, luego humillada, despreciada, y por último enfadada. Muy enfadada.

— Inuyasha, eres un idiota, ¡siéntate! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

En un instante el hanyou estaba con la cara pegada al suelo, todavía incapaz de reaccionar. Hacía mucho tiempo que Kagome no usaba el poder del collar en él, creía haber superado esa fase hacía ya mucho tiempo. Se levantó, humillado y enfurecido.

— No soy un perro al puedas amaestrar y controlar como te convenga — le recriminó dolido. De pronto, se llevó las manos al collar y trató de quitárselo. El amuleto no pasaba más allá de la altura de sus cejas, pero no se rindió. Tiró con más fuerza, empezando a sentir un dolor intenso en su cuello y su cabeza cuanto más insistía. Empezó a gritar, frustrado y adolorido, tirando con más fuerza e intensificando el dolor.

— ¡Inuyasha detente! ¡Te vas a hacer daño! — exclamó la chica preocupada, sujetándolo por los brazos intentando detenerlo en vano, él era mucho más fuerte que ella. El collar empezó a emitar un brillo extraño que nunca había visto, y el hanyou exclamó por el dolor sin dejar de intentar quitárselo. Se asustó, y trató de agarrar el collar y bajarlo devuelta a su sitio, pero él se removía tratando de evitarlo. En medio del forcejeo, Kagome tiró del collar y este se rompió. Por inercia, la chica cayó de culo contra el dulo suelo, soltando una exclamación de dolor. Alzó una mano y la abrió, en ella todavía quedaba la mitad del collar, pero por el cordón roto se había escapado la mitad de las cuentas y colmillos que ahora estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

Inuyasha la observaba atónito, todavía sin creer lo que había ocurrido. Se llevó las manos al cuello, palpando la zona. Entonces se envaró bajando y apretando ambos puños, la miró con fiereza y resentimiento, y entró de nuevo a la cabaña. Kagome sintió entonces como algo se rompía en su interior. Hacía días ya que notaba el distanciamiento de Inuyasha cada vez más. Ya no le sonreía como antes, ya no la cargaba en su espalda, ya no compartían momentos a solas. Porque ahora, ella era la que recibía toda su atención. Sin embargo, el observar el collar destrozado en su mano hizo que ese distanciamiento se volviera más claro, más real, casi material. Y eso la asustaba, porque dolía demasiado, porque ya no era necesaria ahí. Hacía semanas que no volvía a casa para conseguir comida y ropa, o para tranquilizar a su familia. Todo porque tenía miedo de que una vez que volviera a su hogar, nunca volvería a esa época, al Sengoku. Ya no tenía su misión de recuperar los fragmentos, ni su amor por Inuyasha tenía sentido, ya no tenía razones para volver nunca más.

Vio como sus propias lágrimas caían sobre los restos del collar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, acuclillándose en el suelo y llevando sus manos en puño a su cara, tratando de contener el reguero de lágrimas que parecían no terminar nunca.

* * *

Después de calmarse y secar sus lágrimas, Kagome vuelve a entrar en la cabaña, dándose fuerzas para encarar al albino. Cuando entra, este sigue sentado junto a la sacerdotisa, pero está girado mientras habla con el anciano de la cabaña.

— No es tan fácil obtener la ayuda de Kelpie — decía el anciano. — La leyenda dice que una vez fue una joven hermosa, y que se enamoró de uno de los trabajadores de su pueblo. Sin embargo, un día su amado la traicionó y ella, rencorosa, fue a donde una bruja en busca de venganza. La bruja le dio un remedio para matar a su amado, pero el precio a pagar fue su propia vida. El hombre murió, pero no queriendo estar bajo las órdenes de la bruja, la mató y ocupó su lugar, desprendiéndose de su propia alma, para no volver a amar. Desde entonces vive en la cabaña, atendiendo a la gente que va en busca de ayuda y obligándola a pagar con su propia alma. Almas que guarda y añade a su macabra colección — finalizó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kagome tragó saliva, cada vez más asustada de su propia decisión.

— Iré, no me importa quién sea esa bruja la obligaré a darme el antídoto aunque sea a la fuerza — dijo el hanyou levantándose decidido.

— No — dijo de pronto la chica, muy seria. — Iré yo, tú debes quedarte aquí, con Kikyo.

— No eres tú quien decide lo que hago — le espetó frío. — Iré a por la bruja, y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Ya no me importa — sintió el dolor que le produjeron sus palabras como un golpe certero, casi físico, en su corazón ya maltrecho. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo, sintiendo lo injusto de esa situación.

— La chica tiene razón — dijo de pronto el anciano.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres decir, viejo? — dijo Inuyasha mirándolo amenazante.

— Tiene que ir la chica, usted no podrá encontrar a Kelpie, después de la traición de su amado odia a todos los hombres y no les permite encontrar la cabaña si quiera. Solo se mostrará ante una mujer que necesite de su ayuda — explicó.

— ¡¿Qué?! Me importa una mierda lo que esa bruja… — empezó a gritar el hanyou cabreado.

— Inu… Yasha… — se escucharon de pronto los murmullos de la sacerdotisa en medio de la inconsciencia. El albino se posicionó de nuevo a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, cada vez más fría e inerte.

— Tienes que quedarte aquí, Inuyasha, yo iré a buscarla y volveré con un antídoto, lo prometo — le dijo seria, acercándose entonces a su mochila, ahora casi vacía a excepción de su botiquín y algunas chocolatinas. Sacó el botiquín y de él un sobre que contenía una jeringuilla sin usar. Se acercó a Kikyo apartando con suavidad a Inuyasha y sujetando el brazo de la chica con cuidado. El hanyou iba a exclamar algo cuando se detuvo al ver como Kagome clavaba la aguja en el brazo de la chica y el extraño aparato empezaba a llenarse con un líquido rojo.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó el albino extrañado.

— Extraigo una muestra de sangre para enseñarle a la bruja cual es el veneno, en caso de que sea necesario — dijo calmada. Retiró la aguja y guardó la muestra en un frasquito de cristal, tapándolo inmediatamente y metiéndolo en su mochila junto con el botiquín, después de coger una tirita y ponérsela a la sacerdotisa donde la había pinchado. Guardó todo y se echó la mochila a la espalda, junto con su arco y sus flechas. — Ya está. Volveré en cuanto encuentre a Kelpie y consiga un antídoto.

Sin más, dio una última mirada a Inuyasha y salió al exterior. El anciano miraba la escena con aire indiferente, aunque en el fondo estaba bastante entretenido. Finalmente el hanyou reaccionó y salió corriendo tras la chica.

— ¡Kagome espera! — exclamó sujetándola de un brazo cuando ya se marchaba para adentrarse en el bosque. — ¿Por qué haces esto? No puedes ir tú sola, es muy peligroso — le dijo ahora preocupado de verdad. Entonces ella se giró, mostrándole una sonrisa inmensamente triste.

— Te amo, Inuyasha — le dijo sin titubear, manteniendo esa sonrisa triste. Este la miró sorprendido por la repentina y directa confesión. — Por eso quiero que seas feliz, y si tu felicidad es ella, entonces haré todo lo posible para que viva.

Inuyasha la vio alejarse incapaz de decir nada para disuadirla. Sentía un dolor presionando su pecho, nunca había visto a Kagome así, con una sonrisa tan triste y los ojos apagados, ya sin ese brillo inocente que a él tanto le gustaba y lo reconfortaba, aunque nunca lo admitiera. Se maldijo llevándose las manos al cabello, sintiendo su alma dividida y una situación que ya lo superaba demasiado.

* * *

En medio de un claro en la profundidad del bosque, una desvencijada cabaña se escondía de la civilización. De su interior, una dulce voz canturreaba con suavidad, con tono inocente, casi infantil, como si su dueña se estuviera relamiendo los labios, paladeando cada palabra.

"_No beses su boca si a media noche tú la vez, _  
_pues si acaricias esos labios siempre morirás de pie. _  
_Entre los muros, ya hay ciento diez…"_

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! *recibe tomatazos* Yaaaaa venga, Inu no es tan bastardo, solo es que no trabaja bien bajo presión(?) Ok lo siento xD El InuKag aparecerá, lo juro._

_¡Bruxiñaaa! Espero que te esté gustando, prometo que se irá poniendo mejor. No puedo prometer que menos dramático, pero sí mejor LOL_

_Espero recibir comentarios con vuestras críticas sobre el fic, ya que es muy diferente a todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Y recordad que estoy a favor de la Campaña __**"Con voz y voto"**,_ porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. Y me gusta que me manoseen las tetas, pero no que paren ahí(?).

_¡Hasta el próximo capi! :)_


End file.
